


Protecting Their Own

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Nationals, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Team as Family, spoilers for season 4!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Spoilers for season 4!!!Kageyama has a panic attack on the court while playing at nationals. The team protects him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Protecting Their Own

Kegeyama knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped foot on the court. 

He felt wobbly, his breathing was laboured. 

Kageyama isn’t the type to get nervous, and he isn’t. He isn’t nervous, because he knows they’ll win- he just can’t shake the feeling of anxiety away. 

It happens often, the feeling of crippling panic. It’s never brought on by anything in particular. Sometimes it’s because his homework is too much, his room is too quiet, the gym is too loud- it just happens. 

He can never shake it off. He can never make it go away, not fully anyways. 

But he doesn’t have time for this. This is nationals. 

Karasuno is up against Inarizaki. Against the Miya twins, and their incredible ace. 

Kageyama doesn’t have time for his random bouts of panic today. 

He was able to push it away until the second set, and then everything went down hill. 

They are losing. Badly. 

Kageyama can feel the exhaustion setting in, the pressure of it all. 

Daichi gives him a concerned look, but Kageyama quickly shakes it off. 

There’s no time for pity. 

This is nationals. 

Nishinoya receives the ball, yelling for Kageyama, but the other is frozen. 

_Move._

_Move._

_MOVE._

Yet, his legs won’t corporate, his breathing is quickening. 

He’s had panic attacks on the court before, but never at a game with such high stakes. 

The ball falls. 

So does Kageyama. 

_He can’t breath._

Daichi, Nishinoya, and Asahi are hovering over him, their mouths moving, but Kageyama can’t hear them. 

His breathing quickens, and he shoves his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Hinata appears in front of him, kneeling down, cupping his face. 

Kageyama sobs, and Hinata smiles softly. 

“Breath with me, Tobio,” Hinata whispers, and Kageyama tries. 

His team has formed a tight circle around him and Hinata, keeping Kageyama safe from the curious eyes of the crowd and opposing team. 

He doesn’t see the way Tsukishima glares at the other team, daring them to say anything. The way Daichi makes a motion for Karasuno’s cheering squad to start playing music again, and attempt at keeping the attention off their setter. Sugawara explaining to both teams coaches that they need time to resolve the situation. He doesn’t see the way Yamaguchi glares at the Inarizaki crowd with menace, silently telling them to stay quiet. 

They will always protect their own. 

”You’re safe, we’re right here,” Hinata whispers, pulling Kageyama towards his chest. 

Kageyama clings to the shorter boy for dear life, holding Hinata like a lifeline.

It takes a few minutes before Kageyama is able to breath somewhat normally again. 

He pulls away from Hinata, giving his a grateful look. 

Hinata places a chaste kiss on his forehead.

They’ve never had to say I love you. Their actions convey it enough. 

“How’s it going?” Ennoshita asks, turning around, and Hinata gives him a thumbs up. 

“Let’s get this show back on the road!” Tanaka cries out, and Kageyama smiles. 

They didn’t shame him. They didn’t ask questions. 

The team simply resumed their places on the court, and played as best as they could. 

And they _won._

Won the battle on the court, and the battle of the panic attack.

Together, they were a flock of strong crows. 

They take care of one another.

Protecting each other. 

_Flightless crows, my ass._

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i love protective Karasuno so much! 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!


End file.
